Everybody Knows That Everybody Dies
by NightSand
Summary: Percy Jackson closes the Doors of Death from Tartarus' side, thus trapping himself there. The other 6 and Nico are devestated, but are given little time to mourn him becasue they must go to Greece to prevent Gaia's rise. As Annabeth is fighting Porphyrion, king of the giants, a mysterious figure saves her life. Warning: Character death. TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I don't blame you if you don't like this. I hated myself when I first wrote it.**

**Guess I should say what it is, huh?**

**Well, it's Percy's death.**

**Still reading? Thanks.**

**I found that there wasn't enough ****_good_**** stories where Percy died in. Sorry if you wrote one of them, but none matched my idea of how Percy should die.**

**So I wrote my own!**

**It takes place after the Mark of Athena, and kind of ties in with things I imagine will happen in the House of Hades.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, and you might need a box of tissues. Just warning you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or the Heroes of Olympus. I would kill Rick Riordan if he killed Percy, so if I was him I'd be committing suicide. Obviously, I'm not him. So the rights don't belong to me.**

* * *

**Everybody Knows That Everybody Dies**

_** Everybody knows that everybody dies and nobody knows it like the Doctor... - River Song, The Forest of the Dead, Doctor Who**_

Percy's green eyes sought out Annabeth's grey. In them she saw pain, regret and a sad determination. She fought against Piper, who was holding her back.

"I'm sorry." she heard Percy's soft farewell, then the Doors of Death closed.

"NO!" The scream was torn from Annabeth's lips and she ripped herself from Piper's restraining arms. She ran at the Doors, hitting them with her hands until they were bloody. Tears ran down her face in a constant flow, dripping onto the floor and creating a muddy puddle at her feet.

The others watched her, each grieving for their friend in some way. Hazel was crying into Frank's chest, while he made soothing comments and tried to keep his own emotions under control.

Nico was looking down at the ground, reminded of when Bianca had died. Percy was like an older brother to him, and losing him was hard.

Piper had tears trickling down her face as she and Jason held hands, watching Annabeth completely breakdown. It wasn't fair that they should lose Percy so soon after getting him back.

Leo, perhaps understandably, was the least affected. He was sad of course, but he hadn't known Percy well – they'd only really just met before he fell with Annabeth into Tartarus. All the same, his usually active hands were still in respect for their lost friend.

Annabeth sank to the ground, sobbing. The Fates were cruel – she and Percy had just gotten together for a few months when he was stolen by Hera for the exchange of leaders. Then they'd found each other again, but fallen into Tartarus.

And now he was gone. This time, there was almost no chance of him coming back.

A hand touched her back and she looked up, the tears still streaming down her face. Hazel stood there, her face lined with sadness. She knelt down beside Annabeth and held her tight. They stayed that way, the two girls hugging while the other demigods watched sorrowfully.

* * *

Annabeth stared at the ceiling without seeing. She was on the Argo II, on the way to Mount Olympus. They had to still defeat Porphyrion, the king of the giants to prevent Gaia from rising.

But frankly, Annabeth couldn't bring herself to care. All she could think about was Percy.

Percy, with his black hair and eyes so much like the sea his father ruled.

Percy, her brave best friend who never gave up on her, no matter what.

Percy, her boyfriend, who she loved more than anything else.

Percy, who was now stuck in the Underworld forever.

Her vision became blurry as she thought of him. Annabeth had cried so much already, but it was like she was a daughter of Poseidon – the salt water just kept coming.

Annabeth felt the Argo II shudder to a stop. In the back of her mind she vaguely registered that they must be at Greece already. Part of her was amazed at how quickly time had flown. She hadn't moved from her room since returning to the Argo.

Piper poked her head through the door. "Annabeth? We're here." she said softly.

Annabeth nodded, and silently began putting on her armour. Piper came in and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I'm sorry about Percy."

Tears threatened to spill, but Annabeth bit her lip and nodded again. Piper decided not to pursue the topic any further, and just waited in silence until Annabeth was ready.

"Let's go kick giant-butt." Annabeth managed a small smile at that and ascended the stairs behind Piper. She was ready for battle.

* * *

Golden ichor trickled down Porphyrion's leg from where Annabeth had slashed it. He growled in anger and swung his sword at her. Annabeth ducked, and the sword missed her by millimetres. In the background she heard her friends fighting the hordes of hellhounds and other monsters from Tartarus.

"Stupid girl! You think you can beat me? I am the king of the giants!" Porphyrion sneered.

Annabeth narrowly avoided another sword stroke. She remembered Jason had said that Porphyrion liked boasting. _Well_, she thought, _I can do that too._

"Yeah? I'm the child of Athena that found the Athena Parthenos! I outwitted Arachne! I went through Tartarus and survived! I am the architect of Olympus! I am Annabeth Chase!" The sadness Annabeth had felt before had been buried in the heat of battle. She charged at the giant and buried her dagger deep within his leg.

Porphyrion roared in pain and outrage. He caught Annabeth off guard and swung his arm at her, knocking her into a rock. She hit it hard and slumped down, dazed.

Annabeth lifted her head and watched Porphyrion approach with detached horror. She heard the cries of dismay from her friends as they attempted to save her. But she knew they would be too late. She accepted and welcomed death. She might see Percy soon.

Annabeth looked into each of her friends eyes as time seemed to slow down. She told them silently that it was ok, she was fine. Then she closed her eyes and waited.

A force slammed into her from the side, pushing her out of the way. Confused, Annabeth opened her eyes in time to see Porphyrion's sword enter the chest of the last person she expected to see.

Percy Jackson.

He gave a small gasp as the sword went into his chest, and his face went white with pain. Percy staggered and fell, red blood already colouring his shirt.

Annabeth felt her heart freeze. She wanted desperately to go to him, to kill the giant, to do anything, but her body wouldn't obey her. She could only stand and watch.

Porphyrion looked as stunned as the others to see Percy Jackson on the end of his sword, but he recovered quickly.

"Ha! There lies the famous Percy Jackson! The defeater of Kronos! He isn't invincible after all!" He chuckled nastily while pointing to Percy. "Finally, the great hero dies. And I killed him!" Porphyrion was gloating in his victory.

Annabeth felt hatred well up deep within her. She tried again to make her body move, but it stayed as still as it had been before.

Percy began to get up. He used Riptide as a crutch to help him stand. He looked terrible, with a deathly pale face and blood seeping onto his shirt. But still he stood.

Once he was standing, he muttered something in a low voice. The giant frowned slightly, and leaned closer. "What was that? Your final words? Why don't you say them again? I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear them." he said mockingly.

The son of Poseidon looked up at him. "I said, I may die, but so will you!" And with the last of his strength he threw Riptide at Porphyrion. It stuck out of his chest like a toothpick – small and insignificant. Porphyrion began to laugh, but a bolt of blue-green light streaked out of the sky and hit the giant in the same spot as Riptide. Porphyrion collapsed into nothing.

Seeing her impossible boyfriend sink down onto the ground unlocked Annabeth's body, and she ran forward.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth caught his head just before it touched the ground. She frantically tried to stop the blood flowing out of Percy's chest. His sea green eyes opened slowly and she saw acceptance – the same acceptance she had felt just moments before.

"Wise Girl." Percy croaked. Annabeth smiled at the nickname.

"I'm here. Oh, Percy, what were you thinking?" she said sadly.

He clutched at her hand. "You took a dagger for me. I took a sword for you." Percy coughed and some blood came up. Annabeth looked about.

"Wait here. I'll go get some nectar. Or ambrosia. Or water. You'll be – "

"Annabeth, I'm dying."

The sentence shocked her. She stopped rambling and stared at him, tears springing up. "No. You can't be! It's not fair!"

Percy tightened his grip on her hand. "I am Wise Girl. Don't kid yourself. I know it."

Annabeth couldn't keep the tears from running down her face. Percy reached out one shaky hand to wipe them away. "Shh… it's alright. I got to see you again."

"But what about me? I love you!" Annabeth sobbed.

"Me too Wise Girl." Percy took one deep shuddering breath, and closed his eyes. For a horrible moment Annabeth thought he was dead. Then he opened his eyes again and started talking again.

"Annabeth…. you have to promise me something."

Annabeth nodded. "I will."

"Move on." Annabeth gasped and started shaking her head. "Please! Move on. Don't spend the rest of your life moping for me. I want you to be happy." Percy looked beseechingly into her eyes. Though her heart was breaking, Annabeth nodded.

"I promise."

Percy let out a sigh. "Thank you." He kissed her hand gently. "I'll be waiting for you." Then he closed his eyes.

Annabeth let her own eyes close and tears seeped out from under her eyelids. She kissed his forehead and lowered it gently to the ground. "Rest in peace, Seaweed Brain." she whispered.

* * *

**If you didn't get at least a little bit sad, you have a heart of stone.**

**Percy didn't die twice, he just got stuck in Tartarus.**

**And then escaped...somehow...**

**To be honest, a lot of this story is based (loosely, albeit) around Doctor Who. The scene with the Doors of Death? Reminds me of Doomsday (series 2, episode 13). The title? Comes from Forest of the Dead (series 4, episode 9)****. River says it.**

**And to make myself sad enough to write this, I just watched the saddest scenes from Doctor Who. I'm obsessed.**

**Just to clarify, I don't own Doctor Who. I'm a teenage girl, who lives in Australia. **

**Anyway, check out the next chapter! Well, its more of an epilogue... but still!**

**Please review! I love them!**

**NightSand**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha! Part 2 of Everybody Knows That Everybody Dies!**

**I hope you like it. Read on...**

**Disclaimer: I don't even know why I do these things. You know I'm not Rick. I know that I'm not Rick. So I don't own these characters. I own the plot though!**

* * *

**_Everybody knows that everybody dies. But not every day. Not today. Some days are special. Some days are so, so blessed. Some days, nobody dies at all. Now and then, every once in a very long while, every day in a million days, when the wind stands fair, and the Doctor comes to call... everybody lives. - River Song, The Forest of the Dead, Doctor Who_**

We won the war.

Percy's death galvanised the gods into action. We joined forces on the original Olympus, and drove the giants back to Tartarus. Gaia slipped back into a deeper sleep once she saw her plan fail.

Some said it was a bit anti-climatic.

But to me, the war cost us too much. Percy was dead, and for a little while, I didn't feel like living.

I ate, slept, and cried. Sometimes I just lay on my bed, staring at nothing. I barely spoke to anyone. I felt like a ghost – unable to move on to a better life, yet unhappy where I was.

It was Thalia who snapped me out of it. She came into my cabin one day – just stormed in and slapped me. It hurt, but not as much as the words she yelled at me. They cut deep into me, and for the first time in weeks, I felt angry.

I yelled back, told her she didn't understand what I'd lost.

A cold look entered her eyes. I'll never forget the words she told me then.

_No, I don't understand. I'll never understand_, she said. _But neither do I understand why you refuse to honour Percy. He sacrificed his life for you, so you could keep living._ She looked me right in the eye as she said the last words. _But you aren't living._

Then she whirled around and exited my cabin.

I thought long and hard about her words. They made me remember my promise to Percy. _Move on._ I'd promised, but was I keeping that promise?

I got up slowly, and made my way to the bathrooms. I took a look into the mirrors, and saw a girls whose hair might once have been a light blonde, but was now dark and greasy. Her cheeks were sunken, and her eyes had shadows underneath them. They stared blankly back at me.

I looked awful.

I stood and stared for ages. I remembered Percy's death.

_"Move on."_

_I gasped – no, I couldn't! I loved him so much! I couldn't move on!_

_"Please! Move on. Don't spend the rest of your life moping for me. I want you to be happy." He looked at me with those beautiful eyes. Of course I couldn't refuse._

_"I promise."_

I took a deep breath, and stepped into the shower cubicle.

It was time to start living again.

* * *

I stuck to my promise. I didn't love anyone else, but I lived my life well. I stayed at camp and helped Chiron train new heroes. I designed New Athens for Greek demigods to stay, and raise families in safety.

I made Percy's dream come true for him.

And so, when I died 19 years later, I was happy. I didn't live a long life, but then, I didn't expect to. Demigods rarely lived long lives, and I was fine with that.

Ironically, I died saving another son of Poseidon. We were trying to get him to Camp Half-Blood, and monsters attacked. I held them off, and got him to camp. A stray spear hit me in the side, just before I entered the camp's boundaries and I died quickly.

It felt right, dying for Percy's sibling, and I don't regret it.

I stood before the judges of the Underworld as my 17 year old self, listening to them describe my life. Unsurprisingly, I was put into Elysium. I wandered off in the direction they pointed, and soon the gates came into view. As I got closer, I saw someone waiting for me.

Percy.

He was the same as I remembered him – tussled black hair, and eyes that sparkled like the sea in the sun. He saw me, and his face lit up in joy and love.

I ran towards him and threw my arms around his neck. We exchanged a kiss that carried all of the years we'd spent apart.

"I missed you Seaweed Brain!" I said with tears in my eyes as we finally broke apart. He laughed.

"I did too." He withdrew from our hug and led me towards the gates. "But you're here now. We'll never be apart again."

I smiled. "Never."

We walked through the gates. We had a new life with each other, one where nothing could tear us apart. And it would never end.

"We're together."

THE END

* * *

**Yay! Happy ending! I know its short. But it deserved its own chapter. **

**And its Annabeths' POV, in case you didn't get that.**

**I liked this story. Thanks to those who read it. I hope I redeemed myself in this chapter. **

**By the way, if you like this, you might like They Break My Hearts. It's a Doctor Who FanFic, but I wrote it and it's kind of similar to this. No one's reviewed it yet...**

**That was a bit of shameless begging. Oh well!**

**So long!**

**NightSand**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey Guys,**

**This isn't another chapter. Just in case you didn't know, this story is finished.**

**I just wanted to thank all of you who read and reviewed this. **

**And of course, those who followed and favourited this.**

**THANK YOU!**

**I write these stories purely for my own amusement, and having people read them and give me such awesome feedback, it really makes my day. Personally, I think that the readers are often more important than the writers, because without you, a lot of people would stop writing.**

**So...**

**Keep Calm, and keep reviewing.**

**Thank you again peeps. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Till next story!**

**NightSand**


End file.
